Rockin' Manila song list
'List of songs' Foreign *''Finally Found Love for a Lifetime'' - Firehouse *''I Need You Now'' - Firehouse *''I Live My Life for You'' - Firehouse *''Always Somewhere'' - Scorpions *''(Everything I Do) I Do It for You'' - Bryan Adams *''Heaven'' - Bryan Adams *''All For Love'' - Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart and Sting *''Please Forgive Me'' - Bryan Adams *''Straight from the Heart'' - Bryan Adams *''I Finally Found Someone'' - Bryan Adams and Barbra Streisand *''Do I Have to Say the Words?'' - Bryan Adams *''I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing'' - Areosmith *''Cryin''' - Areosmith *''Forever'' - Kenny Loggins *''Honestly'' - Harem Scarem *''Don't Stop Believing'' - Journey *''Faithfully'' - Journey *''After All These Years'' - Journey *''Open Arms'' - Journey *''You All I Need'' - White Lions *''Till Death Do Us Part'' - White Lions *''More Than Words'' - Extreme *''Some Hearts are Diamonds'' - Chris Norman *''No Arms Can Ever Hold You'' - Chris Norman *''Carrie'' - Eurpoe *''Final Countdown'' - Europe *''Two Steps Behind'' - Def Leppard *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' - Bonnie Tyler *''I'll Be There for You'' - Bon Jovi *''Bad Name'' - Bon Jovi *''Never Say Goodbye'' - Bon Jovi *''Always'' - Bon Jovi *''Bed of Roses'' - Bon Jovi *''Wild World'' - Mr. Big *''Don't Forget'' - Demi Lovato *''Get Back'' - Demi Lovato *''Skyscraper'' - Demi Lovato *''La La Land'' - Demi Lovato *''Here We Go Again'' - Demi Lovato *''Home'' - Phillip Phillips *''Gone, Gone, Gone'' - Phillip Phillips *''Addicted'' - Simple Plan *''United'' - Simple Plan *''Welcome To My Life'' - Simple Plan *''Perfect'' - Simple Plan *''Don't Wanna Think About You'' - Simple Plan *''Save You'' - Simple Plan *''Grow Up'' - Simple Plan *''Jet Lag'' - Simple Plan feat. Natasha Bedingfield *''When I'm Gone'' - Simple Plan *''What's New Scooby Doo?'' - Simple Plan *''I'm Just A Kid'' - Simple Plan *''I Can Wait Forever'' - Simple Plan *''Shut Up!'' - Simple Plan *''It's Time'' - Imagine Dragons *''Breakeven'' - The Script *''The Man Who Can't Be Moved'' - The Script *''Taking Over Me'' - Lawson *''You and Me'' - Lifehouse *''First Time'' - Lifehouse *''Come Back to Me'' - David Cook *''Light On'' - David Cook *''Always Be My Baby'' - David Cook *''I'm Yours'' - Jason Mraz *''93 Million Miles'' - Jason Mraz *''I Won't Give Up'' - Jason Mraz *''America's Suitehearts'' - Fall Out Boy *''Me and You'' - Fall Out Boy *''The Phoenix'' - Fall Out Boy *''Thnks fr th Mmrs'' - Fall Out Boy *''I Don't Care'' - Fall Out Boy *''Beat It'' - Fall Out Boy feat. John Mayer *''Dance, Dance'' - Fall Out Boy *''The Take Over, The Breaks Over'' - Fall Out Boy *''The Climb'' - Miley Cyrus *''7 Things'' - Miley Cyrus *''Fly on the Wall'' - Miley Cyrus *''Thunder'' - Boys Like Girls *''Two Is Better Than One'' - Boys Like Girls feat. Taylor Swift *''Love Drunk'' - Boys Like Girls *''Hero/Heroine'' - Boys Like Girls *''The Great Escape'' - Boys Like Girls *''Higher'' - Creed *''Don't Stop Dancing'' - Creed *''My Sacrifice'' - Creed *''We Will Rock You'' - Queen *''We Are the Champions'' - Queen *''Misery Business'' - Paramore *''Brick By Boring Brick'' - Paramore *''Crushcrushcrush'' - Paramore *''That's What You Get'' - Paramore *''Decode'' - Paramore *''I Caught Myself'' - Paramore *''Ignorance'' - Paramore *''Still Into You'' - Paramore *''Deep'' - Binocular *''The Reason'' - Hoobastank *''Makes Me Wonder'' - Maroon 5 *''Wake Up Call'' - Maroon 5 *''Won't Go Home Without You'' - Maroon 5 *''Goodnight Goodnight'' - Maroon 5 *''Daylight'' - Maroon 5 *''Here's To Never Growing Up'' - Avril Lavigne *''The Best Damn Thing'' - Avril Lavigne *''Hot'' - Avril Lavigne *''Sk8er Boi'' - Avril Lavigne *''Complicated'' - Avril Lavigne *''I'm With You'' - Avril Lavigne *''My Happy Ending'' - Avril Lavigne *''Girlfriend'' - Avril Lavigne *''Alice'' - Avril Lavigne *''Alone'' - Avril Lavigne *''Don't Tell Me'' - Avril Lavigne *''Runaway'' - Avril Lavigne *''Nobody's Home'' - Avril Lavigne *''Smile'' - Avril Lavigne *''Losing Grip'' - Avril Lavigne *''Wish You Were Here'' - Avril Lavigne *''Tonight'' - FM Static *''All the Small Things'' - Blink-182 *''What About Now'' - Daughtry *''Life After You'' - Daughtry *''Crawling Back To You'' - Daughtry *''Feels Like Tonight'' - Daughtry *''September'' - Daughtry *''Home'' - Daughtry *''Over You'' - Daughtry *''When You Look Me In The Eyes'' - Jonas Brothers *''Burnin' Up'' - Jonas Brothers *''Lovebug'' - Jonas Brothers *''Fly With Me'' - Jonas Brothers *''Hold On'' - Jonas Brothers *''SOS'' - Jonas Brothers *''Tonight'' - Jonas Brothers *''Pom Poms'' - Jonas Brothers *''Viva la Vida'' - Coldplay *''Chasing Cars'' - Snow Patrol *''Raining Sunshine'' - Miranda Cosgrove *''Kissin U'' - Miranda Cosgrove *''About You Now'' - Miranda Cosgrove *''Wherever You Will Go'' - The Calling *''Anything'' - The Calling *''For You'' - The Calling *''Adrienne'' - The Calling *''Our Lives'' - The Calling *''I'm Not Crazy'' - Tiffany Giardina *''Life Is A Fairytale'' - Tiffany Giardina *''Half of My Heart'' - John Mayer feat. taylor Swift *''Your Body Is A Wonderland'' - John Mayer *''Homecoming'' - Hey Monday *''How You Love Me Now'' - Hey Monday *''New Perspective'' - Panic! At The Disco *''Do You Believe in Magic?'' - Aly and AJ *''Stolen'' - Dashboard Confessional *''Belle Of The Boulevard'' - Dashboard Confessional *''Vindicated'' - Dashboard Confessional *''Falling Down'' - Selena Gomez & The Scene *''Where Are You Now'' - Honor Society *''God Gave Me You'' - Bryan White *''Faint'' - Linkin Park *''Bleed It Out'' - Linkin Park *''What I've Done'' - Linkin Park *''Leave Out All The Rest'' - Linkin Park *''Sweet Child O' Mine'' - Guns N' Roces *''I'll Be'' - Edwin McCain *''I Could Not Ask For More'' - Edwin McCain *''Kings and Queens'' - 30 Seconds to Mars *''Just the Girl'' - The Click Five *''Empty'' - The Click Five *''Happy Birthday'' - The Click Five *''Jenny'' - The Click Five *''Tangerine Speedo'' - Caviar *''Brave Vibration'' - Anna Tsuchiya *''Fall for You'' - Secondhand Serenade *''Your Call'' - Secondhand Serenade *''Terrified'' - Katharine McPhee *''Know Your Enemy'' - Green Day *''Jesus of Suburbia'' - Green Day *''I Walk Alone'' - Green Day *''Wake Me Up When September Ends'' - Green Day *''21 Guns'' - Green Day *''Californication'' - Red Hot Chili Peppers *''Face Down'' - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus *''Your Guardian Angel'' - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus *''Iris'' - Goo Goo Dolls *''You Belong with Me'' - Taylor Swift *''Ours'' - Taylor Swift *''Love Story'' - Taylor Swift *''Mean'' - Taylow Swift *''Sparks Fly'' - Taylor Swift *''Fearless'' - Taylor Swift *''Today Was a Fairytale'' - Taylor Swift *''The Story of Us'' - Taylor Swift *''Want You Bad'' - The Offspring *''Need You Now'' - Lady Antebellum *''According to You'' - Orianthi OPM *''Himig Natin'' - Juan dela Cruz *''No Touch'' - Juan dela Cruz *''Alive'' - Frio *''Panalangin'' - Moonstar88 *''Migraine'' - Moonstar88 *''Di Kasi'' - Moonstar88 *''Torete'' - Moonstar88 *''Halaga'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''Pangarap Lang Kita'' - Parokya ni Edgar feat. Happee Sy *''Gitara'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''One Hit Combo'' - Parokya ni Edgar feat. Gloc 9 *''Akala'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''Para Sa'Yo'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''The Ordertaker'' - Parokya ni Edgar feat. Kamikazee *''Buloy'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''Mr. Suave'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''Bagsakan'' - Parokya ni Edgar *''Tabing Ilog'' - Barbie's Cradle *''Ambisyoso'' - Kamikazee *''Pagsubok'' - Orient Pearl *''Die Just A Little'' - Side A *''Hey Babe'' - Lito Camo *''Kung Ikaw'' - Lito Camo *''Superhero'' - Rocksteddy *''Magpakailanman'' - Rocksteddy *''Sama-sama'' - Rocksteddy *''Kulot'' - Rocksteddy *''Leslie'' - Rocksteddy *''Ipagpatawad Mo'' - Mayonnaise *''Sandali Na Lang'' - Hale *''Kung Wala Ka'' - Hale *''Hide and Seek'' - Hale *''Blue Sky'' - Hale *''Leap Of Faith'' - Hale *''Bahay Kubo'' - Hale *''Kalesa'' - Hale *''Pitong Araw'' - Hale *''Shooting Star'' - Hale *''The Ballad Of'' - Hale *''Kahit Pa'' - Hale *''Waltz'' - Hale *''The Day You Said Goodnight'' - Hale *''Gemini'' - Sponge Cola *''Pasubali'' - Sponge Cola *''Kay Tagal Kitang Hinintay'' - Sponge Cola *''Tuliro'' - Sponge Cola *''Movie'' - Sponge Cola *''KLSP'' - Sponge Cola *''Jeepney'' - Sponge Cola *''Una'' - Sponge Cola *''Nakapagtataka'' - Sponge Cola *''Puso'' - Sponge Cola *''Makapiling Ka'' - Sponge Cola *''Tambay'' - Sponge Cola *''Di Na Mababawi'' - Sponge Cola *''Bitiw'' - Sponge Cola *''With a Smile'' - Eraserheads *''Ang Huling El Mimbo'' - Eraserheads *''Cool Off'' - Session Road *''Wala Nang Iba'' - The Bloomfields *''Ale'' - The Bloomfields *''Ulan'' - Cueshé *''Can't Let You Go'' - Cueshé *''Sorry'' - Cueshé *''Pasensya Na'' - Cueshé *''Back to Me'' - Cueshé *''Stay'' - Cueshé *''Bakit'' - Cueshé *''Borrowed Time'' - Cueshé *''Nosi Balasi'' - Sampaguita *''Porque'' - Maldita *''Pusong Bato'' - Alon dela Rosa *''Di Na Ako Aasa Pang Muli'' - Introvoys *''Sundo'' - Imago *''Walang Misteryo'' - Imago *''Akap'' - Imago *''Tara Lets'' - Imago *''Ika'y Mahal Pa Rin'' - Rockstar *''Emily'' - Paraluman *''Magbalik'' - Callalily *''Pasan'' - Callalily *''Take My Hand'' - Callalily *''Minsan'' - Callalily *''Sanctuary'' - Callalily *''Nananaginip'' - Callalily *''Susundan'' - Callalily *''Pasasalamat'' - Callalily *''Stars'' - Callalily *Ako'y Babalik - Callalily *''High'' - The Speaks *''Life's a Joke'' - The Speaks *''Himala'' - Rivermaya *''You'll Be Safe Here'' - Rivermaya *''Elesi'' - Rivermaya *''Liwanag sa Dilim'' - Rivermaya *''Isang Bandila'' - Rivermaya *''Kung Ayaw Mo Huwag Mo'' - Rivermaya *''Salamat'' - The Dawn *''Message in a Bottle'' - The Dawn *''Prinsesa'' - The Dawn *''A Call to Arms'' - Urbandub *''Evidence'' - Urbandub *''The Fight is Over'' - Urbandub *''Guillotine'' - Urbandub *''Moonlight Over Paris'' - Paolo Santos *''Close'' - Paolo Santos *''The Boston Drama'' - Typecast *''Will You Ever Learn'' - Typecast *''Ang Pusa Mo'' - Pedicab *''FX'' - Pedicab *''Pantunayan'' - Silent Sanctuary *''Hiling'' - Silent Sanctuary *''Summer Song'' - Silent Sanctuary *''Ikaw Lamang'' - Silent Sanctuary *''Kundiman'' - Silent Sanctuary *''Picture Picture'' - Tanya Markova *''Disney'' - Tanya Markova *''Ang Ganda-Ganda Mo'' - Tanya Markova *''Pinoy Ako'' - Orange and Lemons *''Heaven Knows'' - Orange and Lemons *''Yakap sa Dilim'' - Orange and Lemons *''Diamond Shotgun'' - Chicosci *''Chicosci Vampire Social Club'' - Chicosci *''A Promise'' - Chicosci *''Unbelievable'' - Chicosci *''Last Look'' - Chicosci *7'' Black Roces'' - Chicosci *''Perfect'' - Trure Faith *''Alaala'' - True Faith *''Huwag Ka Nang Umiyak'' - True Faith *''Sa Puso Ko'' - True Faith *''Don't Say You Love Me'' - Krissy & Ericka *''Runaway'' - Krissy & Ericka *''Alive'' - Never the Strangers *''Moving Closer'' - Never the Strangers *''Nobela'' - Join The Club *''Makaita Kang Muli'' - Sugarfree *''Hari ng Sablay'' - Sugarfree *''Kung Ayaw Mo Na Sa Akin'' - Sugarfree *''Wag Ka Nang Umiyak'' - Sugarfree *''Dear Kuya'' - Sugarfree *''Batang-bata Ka Pa'' - Sugarfree *''Tulog Na'' - Sugarfree *''Umaasa'' - 6cyclemind *''Kasalanan'' - 6cyclemind feat. Gloc9 *''Trip'' - 6cyclemind *''Saludo'' - 6cyclemind *''Dinamayan'' - 6cyclemind *''Walang Iwanan'' - 6cyclemind *''Sige'' - 6cyclemind *''Sandalan'' - 6cyclemind *''I'' - 6cyclemind *''Aaminin'' - 6cyclemind *''Penge Naman Ako N'yan'' - Itchyworms *''Beer'' - Itchyworms *''Love Team'' - Itchyworms *''Akin Ka Na lang'' - Itchyworms *''Gusto Ko Lamang sa Buhay'' - Itchyworms *''Kasalanan Ko Ba'' - Neocolours *''Hold On'' - Neocolours *''Tuloy Pa Rin'' - Neocolours *''Sasabihin'' - Christian Bautista feat. Neocolours *''Pwede Ba'' - Soapdish *''Same Ground'' - Kitche Nadal *''Bulong'' - Kitchie Nadal *''Wag na Wag Mong Sasabihin'' - Kitche Nadal *''Haplos'' - Shamrock *''Alipin'' - Shamrock *''Hold On'' - Shamrock *''Luha'' - Aegis *''Basang-Basa sa Ulan'' - Aegis *''Halik'' - Aegis *''Sinta'' - Aegis *''Ang Aking Awitin'' - Noel Cabangon *''Burado'' - Rico Blanco *''Bye Bye Na'' - Rico Blanco *''Your Universe'' - Rico Blanco *''Ayuz'' - Rico Blanco *''Antukin'' - Rico Blanco *''Yugto'' - Rico Blanco *''Sorry Na Pwede Pa?'' - Brownman Revival *''Maling Akala'' - Brownman Revival *''Reggae Fever'' - Brownman Revival *''Disconnection Notice'' - Pupil *''Selos'' - Sandwich *''Betamax'' - Sandwich *''Manila'' - Sandwich *''Sunburn'' - Sandwich *''Pera-Pera'' - Sandwich *''DVD X'' - Sandwich *''Sugod'' - Sandwich *''Noypi'' - Bamboo *''Hallelujah'' - Bamboo *''So Far Away'' - Bamboo *''FU'' - Bamboo *''Tatsulok'' - Bamboo *Peace man - Bamboo *''Halik'' - Kamikazee *''Ambisyoso'' - Kamikazee *''Narda'' - Kamikazee *''Director's Cut'' - Kamikazee *''Tagpuan'' - Kamikazee